Quotes by Kanen Returns (Magichange)
Level: 2 Spook 9 (Magichange) Spell Resistance: Yes (See Text) Calling upon the random powers of the internet, you can access Kanen's facebook page and use his quotes against his foes. These all are a standard action to activate and upon using this technique you select one of the following effects. Only one can be active at a time. Alternatively when using this technique, you can instead choose two abilities from the 6th level Quotes by Kanen technique. ''Buffalo Wild Wings: ''You deal an additional +2d6 fire damage on all damage rolls you make. In addition you gain a fly speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability. If you already possess a fly speed it increases by 60 feet. Finally, you can make a touch attack as a standard action while whispering "Shhh Buffalo Wild Wings". The creature must make a DC: 19+ Charisma modifier Will save or be staggered for 1 round and take 5d6 damage. This lasts for 1 round per level. ''You are the best eggplant: ''You can throw a cabbage as a ranged touch attack as a standard action. This deals 1d6 damage per level+ Charisma modifier (Max 20d6). Creatures adjacent to the creature struck must make a reflex saving throw DC: 19+Charisma modifier or take minimum damage. A successful save negates the damage. This lasts for 1 round per level. ''You have to make your own path: ''You gain a Luck Pool. You gain 1 point in this luck pool as well as an additional point for every 3 levels you possess (Max 10). By spending a point in this luck pool, you can roll an additional d20 and take the best result. This can be used before or after a roll is made. This lasts for 1 round per level or until the luck points are used up. ''Gotta go all force unleashed on you!: ''You gain a two bladed lightsaber that can be used as a double monk/close weapon and can be used to perform blade techniques. This weapon deals the base magichange weapon damage, however the damage is force and hits the enemy's touch AC. While wielding this, you add your Charisma modifier to armor class as a deflection bonus. This lasts for 1 round per level. ''I can't be Gay, I have a Jetsons House: ''This works identically to the Mages magnificent mansion but it's cooler because it's a Jetson's House. This can be active at the same time as any other Quotes by Kanen technique choices. ''Beware the Five Bear: ''As a standard action you summon 1d4+1 bear tokens. These bears work like the Dual snake sigil technique however it summons 1d4+1 of them instead of 2 and they are bears. They only do their base damage. If every bear summoned strikes the enemy in a round, the enemy takes damage as if all of the bears had struck them again. (For instance, if you have 2 bears and they both hit, they deal an additional 10d6+30, if you have 5 bears and they all hit, you deal an additional 25d6+75 damage.